New Life, New Directions
by 0-darkandtwisty-0
Summary: Marie Anderson was all alone in life. That is, until she got adopted by the Berry's. Follow her as she travels along the ups and downs of being a twelve-year-old genius at McKinley, and through the friendships and feuds she forges. Adopted from AgentCastielWinchester.


I've heard starting high school is really tough for regular kids, well by regular kids I mean 15 year olds starting their freshmen year, not a 12 year old like me. The reason I'm starting high school at 12 is because I'm a genius. I'm not going to lie there. I skipped kindergarten because when they were doing the tests to place you in the appropriate class room .I well exceeded those standards by a lot.  
On the way home, my mother had given me a small stuffed dog, which I later named sprinkles. Whilst turning to give it to me, she said; "I'm so proud of you, baby girl..."  
That was the last thing she ever said to me A minute later we were at a red light. It turned green and she went to go straight, but a car coming from the left went through his red light and plowed into us. My mother died on the scene of the wreck, and I got lucky with a broken arm and leg.  
None of my relatives could take me in because they were so busy. I became a Foster Child. I moved from my child hood in Georgia, and to Minnesota. I stayed there until I was seven, then I moved to South Carolina. I stayed there for two years because the people were nice and they thought they might adopt me. Then the older son got killed in a plane crash and they couldn't support me anymore financially. Then I got moved to Florida where I stayed for three years.  
The people there were terrible to me. They would make me go to bed hungry because I wasn't there own child. And they made me do all the house work while their kids sat on their butts playing video games. I finally managed to tell my social worker about them and I got moved.  
This time to Lima Ohio. The people adopted me his time instead of just fostering, they are very kind, I have two dads I never even had even one. Their names are Hiram and Leroy Berry.  
So my name on all my school records are now Marie Adams Berry. According to them I have a older sister named Rachel. She's in college at NYADA. I talked to her once on the phone and she seems really sweet.  
She told me that if I wanted I could have her old room, which was pretty cool looking considering I'm a girly girl and so is she. She also told me I could have some of her old clothes if I wanted. When she told me that I went up to her/my room and looked at her closet. I told her I might not wear the animal sweaters but I could wear some of her skirts or dresses. She laughed and said that its ok not every one liked her animal sweaters. I started school the next day so I needed to pick out an outfit ..  
I put on one of Rachel's dresses that was yellow with polka dots on it and a black motorcycle jacket that she said she had from a glee club performance. And then I put on my new black military style boots. I grabbed my book bag that had 'Don't stop believing' on it, because that's my favorite song, and walked out the door to the bus stop.  
I arrived at McKinley high school and walked to my locker that was assigned to me. I soon found out it was a top locker which was bad news for me considering I was twelve and not as tall as every one who was a freshman.  
I managed to get my locker open while standing on my toes. My textbooks where already in there and my first class was math so I had to grab the math book on the very top shelf "Crap " I muttered to my self.  
I jumped trying to reach the book. I hit the shelf and it fell out of the locker hitting the floor with a thud and making everyone go silent and look at me. Just as I was about to bend down to pick up the books and the folder full of papers that the school must have put in there, a jock in the red letterman jacket came and kicked the folder, causing papers to scatter everywhere.  
I sunk against the lockers and started to gather my papers. I only had three or four papers in my hand when a tall man came around the coroner. He walked by a couple sophomores saying hello and they called him 'Finn'. He came up to me and saw my struggle.  
"Freshmen huh?" he raised an eyebrow at me. And then bent down to help me pick up my papers.  
"Yeah " I looked down "I'm Finn, I help out with the glee club here." He put out his hand to shake.  
"Marie Adams Berry." I shook his hand. "I feel WAY out of place here. I'm only twelve. I skipped a " I was interrupted by Finn.  
"Wait Are you related to Rachel Berry " He gave me a quizzical glance as he handed me my papers and text books.  
"Uh Kind of she's my sister. Hiram and Leroy adopted me "  
"Oh " He said. He looked like he was thinking. He grabbed my locker shelf and put it inside my locker, lower than what it was before. I told him thank you and walked down the hallway.  
I'm guessing he knows Rachel I'll call her tomorrow. She's busy preparing for a Funny Girl audition. As I go down the hall I walk past the billboard with all the club sign ups. I look at the one for glee club. I stare at it for a second before I decide to sign up.  
The auditions are today after school, so I call my dads and ask them if I can. They of course are overjoyed that I sign up for that. I guess because Rachel was in it I sign my name and then walk to my first class.  
After my first two classes I have lunch. I have had a pretty good day bully wise. The only thing that had gone wrong was that incident by my locker. That all changes at lunch. I'm standing in the lunch line waiting for my mac and cheese when the jocks in front of me start criticizing the lunch lady for her weight. I don't know what happened but seeing her face drop after the comments made me really mad. They make one more comment to her that's when I blow.  
"Look lady why don't you try NOT looking like a whale." They taunt her.  
"Oh so little pip squeak over hear is trying to get to us?!" he shouts and the whole lunch room shuts up. If there is one thing I hate it's public humiliation.  
"WELL WHAT DID SHE DO TO YOU!" I shout back anger rising in my voice.  
"Look we get you think you are special but do us all a favor and go get hit by a car! Save us all the misery!"  
That gets to me, considering I lost my mom in a car accident. I drop my tray down on the line and I run out of the lunch room and down the hall way. I hear footsteps fowling me but I don't look back. I run into the auditorium and sit in the seats. The door opens behind me and I hear footsteps slowly coming to me. I turn around with tears in my eyes. Its Finn.  
"Hey Marie you ok?"  
"No "  
"Why did you run off like that when he made the comment about the car crash?"  
"No reason."  
"Marie come on you can tell me "  
"No."  
"Please?"  
"BECAUSE MY MOM DIED IN A CAR CRASH!" I shouted at him and then broke down into sobs. He came over to me and gave me a big hug which I returned gratefully.  
"I'm sorry I shouted at you its still a sensitive subject she died when I was five."  
"Oh " he just hugged me tighter. "Well Marie lunch period is almost over then you have one class left before your glee audition. You better hurry back to class."  
"Ok." I got up and started walking away. But I first turned around. "Thanks Finn. For everything today. I know I've only known you for a few hours but you already kinda feel like a big brother to me I've never had one before."  
"Thanks Marie. And since you are Rachels little sis you kind of already are like my little sister." He smiled at me. "Now get to class so your not late to your glee audition later."  
"Ok, thanks again Finn!" I said as I ran out of the auditorium. It's nice to finally have some one looking out for me... 


End file.
